Forum:God-modding, what action do we need to take to stop it?
So I was in another forum and someone popped up the phrase; "We need to stop god-modding" and thought, why not take it upon myself to add a topic about it. And so here you are: what's the problem with it, is there anyone who is going OTT, do we need to make a rule about god-modding and most importantly; what do we class as god-modding. Hopefully with this topic in place we can discuss the issue, listen to people's views and then (unlike most topics, which i have read) do something about it! Thanks for visiting this topic and all views shall be listened to and discussed. So to kick it all off; here is my view: I've read a few articles now I've been around on HF for a few months and the amount of people who want geo-nuclear planet incinerating pulse laser things, which can fit in your pocket, is quite a lot. So i recon there needs to be action and I don't just mean a 20 page argument on this topic page but actually rules and anti-god-modding templates, which people can put on other people's work if it is classed as god-modding. But then this represents other issues, such as; "What is actually classed as god-modding?" but then I suppose we can make a page outlining the do's and don’ts of creating over-powering fanon. So they're my ideas, any body else like to add, agree, whatever but we need responses!!!! * More clearer rules on god-modding? * God-modding template? * Page outlining the do's and don’ts of powered fanon and what god-modding actually is and what is the definite line, which we need to draw? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com A God-modding template doesn't seem necessary to me. I believe that the NCF will do just fine. Apparently though, there does need to be some clearer rules for some people on what god-modding is. I'll see if I can think some, and I'll post them later if I can. But one major rule is this: could it be done? and does it make sense? -- FINALLY! Someone actually caring about this. I strongly support both more clearer rules on GM and a god-modding template. I support the template because I think it could help users understand that it is GM. If a NCF template is put on a GM-page, the author may not understand that it is GM, but rather something else, and doesn't fix it. Hope more people support this, it's important. Cheers, 17:56, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks guys for posting on my new Forum!!! Back to the topic, though i totally agree with SPARTAN-039T's theory on distinguishing between NCF and GM because a page may be completely connalogically correct but boasts too much than it should do. Otherwise the page seems to be unanamous, at this point in time, but we need to collect more people's views before we can take action. I think we also need more views on having a GM rule on the rule page of the halo fannon website and then further information on a seperate, induvidual, page elsewhere on the site. First thing though can we please discuss the line of which GM is actually declared as GM and not someone making a ship, character ect, really strong and over powering to some other ships, characters ect: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com In order to stop the god-modding, we must find god-modded articles. Before we make the template, we must leave messages on those pages explaining how it is god-modded and why we should change it. Recently, Ajax and myself have been tracking a user whose articles are all god-modded, and we have also found others, which after warning the authors, were fixed. We must take action now at least, to allow the pin-point location of all god-modded articles. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 19:29, 13 December 2007 (UTC) OK, Parkster, let me point out that the user that commented just before you was Matt-256. That's his name, not Spartan-039T. That's his character. Now, I'll go ask some more people to help discuss this. -- Well i didn't know!!! Anyway thats a good idea and yes, G-23, we should track down the people and then we actually have evidence of GM to work upon. I also have another idea: sign here on the specific action, which needs to be taken FIRST, that way we know where to start; rather than all of us going off and doing our own thing and making everything confussing! Only vote for one and if there are any, which you would like to add then please do so. Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Well, since this forum was started from what I stated, I suppose I've pulled myself into it anyway. Well, just to let you know, one specific user that I think has been making god-modded articles is Shadowed Spider. There are also a few people who make nonsense articles, example; BlueAlpha01. I agree on all three things; clearer rules, a template, and a help page. I think we could possibly make a committee to discuss this matter? Happy Holidays, --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Thanks but i don't think that a committee is nesescery to be honest because we have this forum. Thanks again for the GM users and i would aprechieate it if you could vote (bellow) please? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com What are voting on? You aren't exactly clear. -- Sorry LOMI. Bellow there are three different sections, which need to be done to make the HF site clearer of GM. So to do things in an ordilly fashion i have created a vote (bellow), where you sign under the action, which YOU want to be taken first. I've signed under the GM help page being done first as i think this is the most important. This vote is not saying that we are only doing that certain action but it is saying that we do that certain action FIRST! So please sign under the action, which you would like to be taken first and then when we get enough votes we can take that action. Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com First action phase vote *'CLEARER RULES on the HF rule page.' *'GM TEMPLATE so people know when they have GM'd an article.' *'MAKING A GM HELP PAGE to tell what GM is and show examples of GM and the GM template. To do this our first action will be discussing what the exact definition of GM is.' **Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com